ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Ratoka
Ratoka was an extremely powerful Necromanceress, hailing from one a small settlement in the Land of Swamps. She is the elder sister of the even more infamous Swamp Switch, and once held enough power in her disposal to threaten the very existence of the world. Fortunately for the Human Realm, her reign of terror was brought to an abrupt end at the final stage of her Gehenna Assimilation Ploy, as the warriors of the Seinaru were able to quell the wicked witch and her Demon Goddess - the Reibi. 'Appearance' 'Early Age' Given that she grew up in extreme poverty, Ratoka often suffered from malnutrition and severe anorexia. She lacked the means to sustain a cleanly, stable life - often forcing the young, fledgling Dark Sorceress to wander about smudged in dirt and mud. Her clothes were also low-quality, rags - fashioned from leftover fabric that could be salvaged from the trash. She consistently was riddled with minor illnesses, often leaving the adolescent gal green in the face, and appearing deprived of rest. Needless to say, her hair also retained a dull, red sheen to it. Nevertheless, despite all of the hardship, Ratoka has always been noted to have an exceptionally beautiful face. As a child and young teen, the witch remained woefully undeveloped, sporting a curve-less tomboyish frame. Adulthood Ratoka has vibrant, yellow eyes with pitch-black scleras to match. Contrasting those onyx, demonic eyes are vibrant, full, pink-ish red hair that extends all the way down her back, stopping just a bit above the villain's posterior. Ratoka tends to walk around in an mildly revealing, purple latex dress. The dress extends just a hair below the woman's lower thigh, often leaving her at the cusp of indecency. In addition, the outfit has a rather size-able V-cut along the cleavage area, revealing much of the female's ample bust - perhaps out of distraction, or just pride. While initially flat and undeveloped as a child, she soon blossomed into a stunning, voluptuous vixen. Almost as if overnight, Ratoka gained all of the typically glorified feminine traits, gaining long shapely legs, a thin waist, wide hips, and of course a sinfully grandiose bust. According to the braggadocios, vain villainess, she sports a bust size of 112 centimetres, even while possessing a naturally slender form. Topping off her lascivious form, she wears a tight set of velvet stockings, along with purple high-heels. Overall, the woman seldom wears any battle equipment, save for her trusted, Diamond encrusted Battle Staff that is primarily used to help channel magic. Personality Youth Initially, Ratoka was merely a curious, shamefully misunderstand gal. She often suffered from anxiety issues, making her one of the more silent figures in her small, under-the-radar village. However, while anxious by nature, this wasn't to be mistaken for lack of confidence - as the girl quickly was shown promise in the art of occultism, something her father took great pride in. Growing up, she idolized her father, adoring him as if the man was a superhero - like many children do. Nevertheless, she could never get rid of that nagging feeling that something was being hidden from her. She spent her days observing the natural world and reading what books she could get her hands on. But above all else, the existence of Yokai and Spirits, and the near endless possibilities of species that could be discovered caught her interest the most. Sadly, her studious nature didn't go over well with most people, sans Ratoka younger sister, the Swamp Witch. Coupling the girl's awful affinity for social interaction with her 'nerd' persona, it was no surprise that Ratoka was often seen as an outcast or pariah. She soon began to shelter herself away, finding more solace in solitude than with companionship. In effective self-excommunication, Ratoka's power at last began to develop, allowing her to conjure up surprisingly large amounts of depraved Spirits and Yokai alike. It wasn't long after that she found herself abducted, alongside her younger sisters and several other young village girls by the Kokonerasu. There, she endured years of captivity and experimentation. Adulthood While in captivity, as her power grew, so did the woman's range of creatures. Her fascination developed into full on fanaticism. Before long, Ratoka began to refer the summoned creatures as her children or 'babies' - gaining a motherly sense of attachment and familiarity. She longed to be able to have the creatures by herside forever, and with their aid, the diva eventually broke free from captivity. As her body developed, the Sorceress grew to be extremely vain and superficial, taking everything at face-value, and typically applying a creature's or human's worth based on how beautiful or unique they appeared. Her demeanor constantly tip-toed over the line of derange and perverse, as she often seemed to view and comment on a specimen's physical appearance with a sultry, and desirous tone of voice. Ratoka's power had grown so powerful that she often could enthrall the conjured demons, giving her a god complex in way, as she desperately valued being in control - perhaps due to how powerless she had been against bullies and fiends in the past. In the end, her view of the world had been morphed so dastardly that everyone, sans a selected few, were viewed as mere playthings - personnel whose value were based only on how entertaining or 'beautiful' she found them to be. Her somewhat cynical view of most organism aided in the concoction of Ratoka's Ghenna Assimilation Ploy - as she sought to spread 'beauty' into an overwhelmingly 'hideous and undeveloped' world.